Forever And A Day
by Heavenz Little Angel
Summary: Short, simple and sweet songfic to You're Still The one. Seifer/Quistis.


When I first saw you, I saw love.  
  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love.  
  
[quistis]  
  
I still remember when you came back to garden. I was so happy. I was assigned your instructor again and I finally had a chance to help you become a SeeD.  
  
You almost died out there, but I knew better. you're too stubborn to die and although I knew that, I was scared to death.  
  
But no, you came into the ragnorak right arm bleeding, beaming proud, because you knew you made it to SeeD.  
  
Sure enough your name was called and you marched straight into Cid's office and came out a SeeD.  
  
You asked me out that night, gave me one single silver rose.  
  
My favourite.  
  
We went out the night after that, and the night after that and many nights after. Everyone else hated the idea of you and me but I didn't care, nor did you.  
  
"They'll never make it." That's what they used to say. Selphie, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, and Xu. They never believed in us. They weren't happy that we finally found happiness in each other.  
  
They didn't know that we were in love.  
  
And look at us now. Standing at the alter, to be wed. I'm going to become Mrs. Quistis Trepe-Almasy.  
  
Looks like we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
We mighta took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
[seifer]  
  
I don't blame them, how could anyone ever fall in love with a beast like me? I'm just blessed to have you. My soon to be bride. I love you so much. You've changed me in so many ways.  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
You look so beautiful. Holding your bouquet made of silver roses; just like the one I gave you on our first date. Selphie did a good job of organizing this wedding.  
  
I never would have thought of all the people, I'd be marring you. I'm damn happy I am though.  
  
"Do you Seifer Almasy, Take Quistis Trepe, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold. For richer or for poorer. 'till death do you part."  
  
"I do." Forever, even after death, I will. Nothing can ever change that. Nothing.  
  
[quistis]  
  
"And do you, Quistis Trepe, take Seifer Almasy, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold. For richer and for poorer. 'till death do you part."  
  
"Forever." Love lasts a lifetime, true love lasts forever. And that's what we have, true love.  
  
[seifer]  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
"If there is anyone who objects to this wedding, let them speak now or forever hold their piece."  
  
Nobody can object to this wedding. They'd have to be blind to see that we're not in love.  
  
"Good. Now by the power vested in me, by the contenent of Galbadia, under the eye of Hyne."  
  
Get to it already!  
  
" I now present you man and wife."  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
  
  
Right when Cid said that cheers went out through the crowd. Tempest, Squall and Rinoa's son who was the ringberrer smiled a toothless grin at the newlyweds.  
  
Seifer and Quistis Almasy kissed, their first kiss as a married couple as fourteen doves flew and were released out of the temple of Hyne.  
  
Hyne himself smiled down on them. A match made in heaven.  
  
They ran out of the temple to be greeted by their friends already waiting at the doors. And into the limo to bring them to their new home.  
  
Galbadia, to become Headmaster and Headmistress of the newly built garden.  
  
"We've been through allot, Mrs. Almasy"  
  
Quistis grinned at her new name, and her new husband.  
  
"I know. But I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world."  
  
Seifer smiled at that. As quistis snuggeled into her loving husbands arms she asked a question that took no thought at all for Seifer to answer.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How long will we be together?"  
  
"Forever and a day."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night 


End file.
